fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Dead Arrival
Transmigrations Amon woke up from his sleep, instantly leaping out of bed. He wore loose white pants and a white shirt with short sleeves "Goddamn, I actually feel good for once after waking up from a something hour long sleep." Amon said, stretching a bit before walking outside his room "Anyone else up?" Amon looked around, seeing no one in the hallways. He teleported down to the kitchen, opening the fridge "What did mom always say was good first thing in the morning...? Toast? Do we even have toast?". "You know, I'm starting to doubt my decision..." Kagami said, sighing. She was visible on the reflection of the fridge "You're a fierce fighter, but you're honestly a disappointment in the personality department." Kagami noted "I mean, come on! What kind of Demon cries over one dead body?". "...How about you come out of that hiding place and say that to my face?" Amon was visibly angered at Kagami's words, and she shuddered at Amon's suggestion "That's what I thought.". "Oh, you're up." Lamia called to Amon, walking down the stairs and walking into the kitchen "Did'ja get any sleep there, buddy?" Lamia asked Amon, as she put her hand into a fridge, taking out a bag of milk, most likely to prepare coffee. "Ah! Lamia!" Amon suddenly smiled widely to Lamia "I met someone nice yesterday!" Amon said to Lamia, sounding excited. "Oh? Was it a doctor at the hospital?" Lamia asked "Reminds me, did'ja get my shit?". "Well, no. But! I made friends with a girl named Kiva!" Amon said mentioning Kiva "She gave me great advice. We got to hangout a bit yetserday. I plan on visiting her soon at the hospital. Wanna come?" Amon told, and then asked Lamia, clearly being in a much better mood, compared to yesterday. "Nah, you can have your fun." Lamia said, declining Amon's offer, as she heated up her milk. "Oh, reminds me. We have visitors today." Amon said, walking over to the cabinet, pulling out a jar of cookies "I met 'em yesterday too. A restaurant owner and her friend.". "You sure do meet alot of women in a single day..." Lamia noted. "Their names are Mirajane and Levy." It was the moment when Amon mentioned the two womens' names that Lamia's eyes widened in surprise "They said they'll show 'round town today. Thought it'd be nice, since..." Suddenly, Lamia grabbed Amon by his collar, pulling him in. "Mirajane Strauss?! Levy McGarden?!" Lamia asked Amon, much to his confusion at her sudden urgent tone. "Y-...Yeah..." Amon replied "You know them...?". "Get Lucy." Lamia released Amon, ordering him, as he bit on a cookie "She's in the bath, go call 'er for me.". "Uhh...Why?" Amon asked Lamia, eating the cookie whole, munching on it "How 'bout we wait 'till she finishes her bath? I'm pretty sure I'll look like a pervert if I go in.". "Oh, hush up." Lamia shrugged off Amon's concern "It's perfectly okay. Just don't do anything funny. Like take pictures. Or tell a terrible joke." Lamia said to Amon, insisting he'd go "Now go. I need to get my mornin' coffee ready.". "If she hits me, it's your fault..." Amon said, putting the jar down and walking up the stairs. "This won't end well." Gram knew. "We'll get front views! Sweet!" Lucadra, however, was more than excited about the matter. "Both of you, shut up." Amon said, walking over to the bathroom door. He knocked on the door twice "Hey, are you in there?" Amon asked Lucy, but got no reply "...I'm not opening the door, dammit. Just be patient...". "Ooooooopen iiiiiiiiit." Lucadra echoed into Amon's ears, trying to convince him otherwise. "Shut up..." Amon wasn't going to, however. The door then openned for him, as Lucy peeked out. It was obvious that she was right out of the bath, she even had a towel on her head, covering her hair "...Hi." Amon said, trying to focus his eyesight on Lucy's face and not wander off. "Umm...I hope this isn't too much to ask, but...These clothes don't fit me..." Lucy said, obviously embarassed with herself "Could you get me any that fit...?". "Oh! Sure, sure. Uhhh...Try not to get a cold, please." Amon said, teleporting into his room. He openned his closet, rummaging through the clothing he has "I think my clothes will fit her?". "They shoooooould." Lucadra said, hanging upside down in his closet, appearing as a child, with her feet being simply glued to the top of the closet. It was an abnormal sight, but Amon didn't neccesarily seem bothered "You should buy yourself a cute pair of panties for when you become a woman again!" Lucadra said, obviously just to tease Amon. "I don't even know if that'll happen again! That happened only once!" Amon replied, aggravated with Lucadra. Though, his time as a woman wasn't neccesarily bad. If anything, he kinda misses the feeling. It'd certaintly be enjoyable to share with Lamia and the rest. "Yeah, that was kinda weird." Gram said "How the hell did that happen anyway?". "I don't know. I think it has something to do with what that Eva woman did to me and...Beast." Amon sounded saddened when mentioning Beast "I didn't even get to say goodbye to him..." Amon shook his head, recomposing himself "Goddammit, I'm getting sidetracked.". "Who's this...beast?" Lucadra asked, confused. "My...brother." Amon replied "Before you and Gram, he was my only company.". "A split personality?". "Something like that. He first appeared after Nanaya shot me. I was alone, so I wanted...someone to be able to trust, and he was there." Amon said, scratching his head. "He's not the only one, is he?" Lucadra said, dropping down infront of Amon "There's a third entity inside your head. Locked up like some animal, right?". "...Oh, here's some clothes." Amon avoided the subject, grabbing what he thought would be fitting clothing for Lucy. He neatly stacked them, and teleported infront of the bathroom door again "Lucy! I'm back.". Lucy openned the door slightly, peeking out again "Oh, thank you." Lucy said. She was, however, blushing as she looked at Amon "Umm...Could you help me put it on...? I'm too cold...". "...Fuck." Amon thought to himself "Alright." Yet he replied differently. Meanwhile, everyone else woke up. Infact, they were already down in the dinner table, now expanded with two extra tables for the new guests. Everyone sat around it, as Lamia and Aph were preparing breakfast "So, Aph, did'ja feel anythin' last night?" Lamia asked Aph, referring to the child she's bearing. "Oh! Nope. None yet. Though, I did feel kinda woozy..." Aph replied. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. "I'll go get it. Try not to destroy anything." Lamia said to Aph, walking over to the door. She openned it, seeing Levy and Mirajane standing infront of her. "Hello! Is this Ira's residence?" Mirajane asked cheerfully, an irrisistable smile across her face. "Yes." Lamia replied immediately. "I do hope we're not too early, but we thought we'd show you around town since you're new." Mirajane said to Lamia, in a polite manner. "One moment." Lamia closed the door, walking back to the kitchen "Aph, I'm going to need you to finish up quick, 'cause I'mma be bringin' two new guests." Lamia said to Aph. "'kaaaay~!" Aph replied cheerfully as usual. Lamia walked back to the door, opening it, this time with a jar of cookies in hand "Come on in." Lamia allowed the two women to enter. "Oh, this is quite a big place." Mirajane said, looking around. Considering this was a hotel. She didn't notice the dinner table, and no one there noticed them either, since there was a fair distance away from the kitchen and table to the door. "How many people live here?" Levy asked Lamia. "Oh, let's see...As much as I allow." Lamia replied. She took off the cap of the jar, pulling out a cookie "Right, follow me." Lamia nibbled on the cookie, as she instructed the two to follow her. At the table, Gajeel was seemingly bonding with Lily, Circe and Kuro, showing them his capabilities as an Iron Dragon Slayer "Now, watch this, kids!" He said, as he took a metallic knife, swallowing it whole and chewing it down, letting out a burp of satisfaction "Gihihihi, pretty cool, huh?" Gajeel was stroking his ego, as the girls clapped in amazement. "Can you also eat other things?!" Lily asked Gajeel, enjoying his act greatly. "Oh! Oh! Can you eat guns?" Circe asked, pulling out a large magical gun out of thin air. "Gihi! Of course I can!" Gajeel proudly declared "My teeth can dig into anything. Any metal in existence! Even steel is nothing but a grand meal to me!". "But will it satisfy your ego?" Kiryu sarcastically said, as he read a newspaper, not paying any real attention to his surroundings. "Oi..." Gajeel seemed displeased with Kiryu's words, but didn't do anything major about it, simply giving an annoyed glare. "Gajeel?" Everyone attention was caught by Levy uttering Gajeel's name. At that moment, the three simply looked at each other in surprise, their eyes widening in shock, as they soon turned to a happy expression. "Levy...? Mira...?" Gajeel excused himself off the table, walking towards the two. His expression was pure surprise, and as he walked closer, seeing they really were there, it was obvious that he was holding tears, and so did the two. The three eventually joined into a single hug, embracing each other after long years of believing the other to be dead. "That is fuckin' beautiful." Lamia said, monotone as ever, as she chewed on a cookie. It was obvious by this point why she brought it. She needed a snack to nibble on as she watched this reunion unfold. "Right, 'nough huggin'." Lamia said, walking towards the three "Eat a cookie and calm down." She really did offer a cookie for them, extending the jar of cookies towards them. Amon and Lucy suddenly teleported into the scene, Lucy now wearing a white shirt, black pants and a black jacket, all belonging to Amon "We're here." Amon said, noticing Mira and Levy arrived "Oh! You're here!...Why are you hugging?". "Lucy!" Mirajane quickly ran towards Lucy, hugging her, not even acknowledging Amon's existence "You're alive as well!" Everyone was just expecting tears to shed from her eyes at that point. "Lu-chan..." Levy herself was at the brink of tears. "W-...Who are you...?" Lucy said, feeling overwhelmed and confused by this woman she's never met embracing her. Mirajane released Lucy taking a step back. "You don't remember me...?" Mirajane asked Lucy, stunned by Lucy's claim. "N-...No.". "She has amnesia." Lamia replied "She doesn't remember anything but her name. Right, Lucy?". "Yeah...I...don't know who you are...Were we...aquainted?" Lucy asked Mirajane, staring over to Gajeel "Like I was with him?". "Yes!" Mirajane held Lucy's hand, suddenly having a determined expression "We were friends! All of us! But don't worry, I'll make sure to make new memories with you!" Mirajane declared, much to Lucy's fright, even going pale by Mira shouting her declaration of friendship to her "So, from this day forth, I am going to be your bestest friend and make sure you remember us for good!". "...Uhhh..." Lucy was trying to let Mirajane's words sink in, but mostly had difficulty, because she didn't know what to make of this situation. So, all that remained of her reaction was a stunned silence. "So, Lucy, I noticed yer wearin' Amon's clothes." Lamia said, trying to break the silence, pointing out Lucy's choice of attire, which Stella and Aph seemed to immediately react to. "Oh...uhh...Yeah." Lucy blushed lightly, since she was wearing Amon's clothes "The clothes you gave me were too small..." Lucy said. Said clothing of course, consisted of more holes than actual cloth. It seemed that Lamia's plans were interrupted. "Awww, was hopin' to see you wear it." Lamia shrugged, pulling out another cookie to eat "So, how's his clothes smell?" Lamia was just teasing Lucy by this point, and got the appropriate reaction. "Salty...". "Yeah, sorry about that. I get it dirty pretty often..." Amon said, apologizing to Lucy for the discomfort. "Dirty with what?" Lucy asked Amon. "...Crimson.". "Right, beautiful. Anyway!" Lamia turned around, walking to the table "Let's just eat and go 'round town." Lamia said, reminding everyone of what the plan for the day was. Or rather telling them for the first time. Mirajane suspiciously eyed Amon, considering Lucy was wearing his clothes, and appeared fresh out of a shower "What is your relationship with Lucy?" She sounded like an overprotective father. "Friends, I guess?" Amon said, turning to Lucy "Hey, Lucy, we're friends, right?". Lucy suddenly blushed at Amon's question, avoiding eye contact "C-...Considering recent events, I guess it's undeniable." Lucy replied, rather half-heartedly, as she didn't sound very excited about the thought. "Yeah. Yeah, we're friends." Amon said, sounding somewhat pleased with that reply. "Hahahaha!" Lucadra was laughing like mad behind Amon "Friends! That's a great joke!" Her reason for finding that hilarious was quite odd... "Oh, shut up." Even Gram was getting annoyed with her. "What is all that ruckus?" Juvia appeared then, walking down the stairs. She was still wearing her pajamas, blue with a rain theme to it. "I try and sleep, and yet I am awaken by the cheerful cries of long lost friends reuniting after so long." She was surprisingly spot on. "Juvia?!" Mirajane was shocked to see Juvia "Why are you talking like that?" Mira took notice of Juvia's manner of speech being different. "That's...not our Juvia." Gajeel said "She's from another world, apparantly.". "Why yes, I am from Filgaia." Juvia said, walking up to Mirajane "It is a pleasure to meet you, buxom woman. And you too, flat board." Juvia was somehow both rude and polite at the same time with her tone and mannerism. "F-...Flat board...?" Levy took notice of that, suddenly feeling conscious about her breast size. "Honestly, Filgaia was nice. Much quieter. Stella was a bit more noisy, yet still serene. This place, however, only has the advantage of friends." Whatever "friends" meant to Juvia was anyone's guess. "I don't...think we should talk to her for the time being." Amon said, gesturing everyone to head to the table. A while later, specifically an hour, everyone has eaten and were now leaving the house, with only Hera, Frank and the kids staying behind while the rest left. "Right, so as we said, we'll be showing you around time, since you're new~" Mirajane said, with Gajeel and Levy by her side, while Lucy remained with everyone else "First, let's start with the apartments. I'll show you where me and Levy live, incase you want to come over and visit.". "Well, this is going to be fun." Lamia sarcastically said, still carrying the cookie jar with her "Want some?" Lamia offered Amon, to which he gladly took "Give one to Lucy too." Amon did that as well, giving Lucy a cookie, as they all soon followed Mirajane. Time passed rather quickly as Mirajane and Levy showed the family around Hargeon. Beginning with their apartments. They both lived in the same building, but they're rooms were seperated, but right next to each other. Since Levy needs her own time alone, as she is also an author, working in Mira's restaurant as a part-time job. Afterwards, she showed them the restaurant itself, soon followed by the actual ports that Hargeon is known for. "Hey, Mira, I gots a question." Lamia called to Mira, causing her and everyone to stop, as she turned to face her. "Is something the matter?" Mira asked Lamia. "D'ya accept new workers? Got any vacant places?" Lamia asked Mira. "Oh! We are actually quite short in our staff. Why? Are you interested?". "Yes, actually. We're kinda broke. Ain't got money or jobs. So, me, Lucy and Stella will take a job there, sound okay?" Lamia asked Mira, offering her some employees. "Wait, why me?!" Lucy asked the painfully obvious. "Oh, wait, do I get to be a waitress? Because that would a significant occupational change for me." Stella, on the other hand, wasn't really bothered by the thought. "As long as I can get money to support everyone I have no problem!" She proudly declared. "Oh! Excellent!" Mira exclaimed, clapping her hands together "I'd be happy to have more workers! Especially friends!". "If that's the case, I shall work there as well." Juvia said, offering to take up a job as well. "Hmm...I think I'll let Gajeel in instead." Mirajane said, rejecting Juvia's offer. "Wait, why me?!". "That's what I said!" Lucy noted. "Because I like you and Lucy better~" Mirajane's choices in employment was probably not a good one. "You should get a job too, Amon." Lamia said to Amon, catching his attention. "M-...Me? A job?" Amon thought about that. What could he possibly do? Even something like a waiter would be too difficult for him. He didn't have many talents that would open many possibilities for him to begin with. It would probably be best to pursue a simple occupation. When Amon returned from his deep thought, he realized he was left behind, as everyone else was already ahead of him. "H-...Hey!" Amon ran after everyone. It would have been better if he had simply teleported towards them, however. Since doing so would have helped him avoid bumping into a girl who was in a hurry herself, appearing out of a corner of a building. When the two collided, papers and books flew everywhere, landing on the sidewalk. Amon shook his head, quickly realizing what has happened "S-...Sorry! I was in a hurry!" Amon apologized to the girl, beginning to quickly pick up her papers and books for her "I didn't see you th-..." It was when Amon looked at the girl that he silenced. It wasn't because she was astonishly beautiful, or incredibly hideous. It was because she greatly resembled a certain someone. She resembled Nyx to such a degree, that the only difference was the hair and eye color, which was purple. "Is everything okay, sir?" The girl asked Amon, noticing his shocked expression "You look like you've seen a ghost.". "I have..." Amon muttered, but quickly snapped back "I...I mean! Here!" Amon handed over the books and papers to the girl "I'm sorry!". "No, I should apologize as well." The two stood up, as the girl bowed humbly to Amon in apology "My name is Hemera Abel. I was in a hurry to my class. It's opening day and I'm going to run late.". "Opening day?". "Yes, at the Hargeon Academy." Hemera explained "Ah! I'm gonna be late!" Hemera quickly began running, waving goodbye to Amon as she did "Thank you for your help, sir!". "..." Amon then stood there, silent as Hemera walked away and he waved back to her. "Sorry 'bout ditchin' ya, everythin' a'right?" Lamia asked Amon, having walked back to him after noticing he wasn't close. "Lamia." Amon grabbed Lamia's hands, his eyes glimmering with excitement "I am going to become a teacher!". "Fuck yeah! Gon' career the shit out of that teaching!" Lucadra declared, feeling rather excited. "You...You can't get over her, can you?" Gram, on the other hand, knew very well why Amon would want that. "M'kay." Lamia agreed, rather casually infact "I'll need Roach to get you a fake ID though. What'cha thinkin' on teachin'? Math? No. Gym? Maybe. History? Who cares.". "Uhh...Maybe give me the ability to choose what class I want to teach?" Amon said, since he wanted to know where Hemera would be learning. "I'll ask Roach if she can manage that." Lamia said, mentioning this "Roach" person rather casually. "What is that ruckus?" A voice called out, opening the door of a store next to Amon and Lamia, and the one who exited was Beast, unmasked. The two twins met eyes, looking at each other "Amon...?". "Beast!" Amon called out to Beast, running over and hugging his other half "Haha! You're here! I feel fuckin' hyped!" Amon said, expressing great joy. "Sam, what's going on?" Clara walked out of the store as well "Oh! Amon!" Clara said, smiling widely "And Lamia! How are you two?". "Beast! Clara! You're in Hargeon?" Amon asked the two, releasing Beast. "Yeah. We moved here a while back." Beast said, wrapping his arm around Clara's shoulder "Or rather, she did. I just landed on her doorstep.". "Why didn't you say you were in Hargeon...?" Lamia asked Beast the obvious question. "I didn't know this was Hargeon until yesterday." Beast answered, casually and without shame. "Riiiight..." Lamia coughed, clearing her throat "Well, if you ever need us...Sam, we're at the top of the hill. Can't miss it. Like, seriously, we stick out.". "Oh, that's great! We'll come visit some time and get updated!" Beast said cheerfully "It was a pleasure seeing you. Now, we have to get back to our gift shop.". "You still run that?" Amon asked. "Oh, yeah!" Clara replied, energetic as ever "I set my dream to be a gift shop owner, and I damn well became one! And I'll be the best damn one there is!" Her pride was astounding, and quite ridiculous. The sun began to set, and everyone was returning back to the hotel. Of course, that would traversing back up the hill. Luckily that wasn't neccesarily a difficult task, since Gajeel was kind enough to also construct stairs using his metal last night, as Lamia asked. "Today was nice. I liked it. Like you people. You're my friends now." Lamia said, even though her delivery of said words with a monotone voice made it hard to accept. "Hahaha, indeed." Mirajane said, chuckling. "Now then! Lucy, Gajeel, let's go.". "What'cha mean, let's go?" Lamia asked Mirajane, confused. "Well, they're originally our friends, so naturally, they'd come back with us no?" Mirajane said "Well, if that is what they want.". "Wouldn't that mean we'll need to also pay for rent?" Gajeel asked. Lucy suddenly shivered after hearing about paying rent "Why am I having a bad feeling I'll never fully succeed in doing that...?". "If they want to." Lamia turned to the two in question "Do you wanna go live with 'em and ditch us who have successfully reunited you lot to begin with?" Lamia was trying to play the "guilt trip" on them. "Yes." Gajeel crossed his arms, answering bluntly and sternly "I mean, it's been years! I'd rather be there if anything happens to protect them!". "What of your training?" Kiryu asked Gajeel, reminding him he still has things to learn. "I'll..come over after work." Gajeel said, remembering he now has work schedule with Mirajane. "What about you Lucy? Coming along?" Mira turned to Lucy, asking her. "Uhh..." Lucy felt nervous. She didn't have any memory with Mirajane or Levy, but she did have that feeling of familiarity around them. Yet, despite the family's misteps, they weren't all that bad. If anything, they were just eccentric. Some worse than others, but still. "I...gimme some time to think about it?" Lucy nervously asked, sounding reluctant. "Oh! Of course!" Mirajane replied "We're not going to force you." She said, turning around "Alright, let's go! We need to wake up early tomorrow for work! It's gonna be a rush tomorrow!" Mirajane began walking, followed by Levy and Gajeel, who both waved goodbye to everyone, particulary Lucy. "Is Lu-chan going to be alright with these people?" Levy asked Gajeel, somewhat concerned on leaving Lucy behind. "Don't worry. They're not bad people." Gajeel replied, grinning "Bad people don't have kids who praise my talents." Levy wasn't particulary impressed by that, but it was still amusing enough to give her a smile, and atleast know she won't be in danger. "Okay, everyone, back inside. It's gonna be dark soon." Lamia said, opening the door to the hotel. "Ah, I'll actually be going for now." Amon said to Lamia, much to the latter's confusion "Remember when I said I made a friend? I promised to visit her today, if you don't need me for anything.". "Oh, it can wait." Lamia said, smiling to Amon "Go have fun now." Lamia waved to Amon, giving permission to leave, which he responded by teleporting away after waving goodbye "Ah, how nice. He's actually moving on.". "Hmm? Did something happen?" Lucy asked Lamia, as everyone else went inside. "Oh, right. We kept you out of things." Lamia said, as she turned to Lucy "A...friend of Amon's, after he left to see her, sadly died." Lucy's eyes widened in horror upon hearing these news. She didn't know what was happening these few days, no one told her, and she mostly stayed out of things "But, I won't go into detail. Really, all that matters is that he's atleast getting over it." Lamia gestured Lucy back into the house "Now, let's go. I'll order pizza or whatever this town has to offer.". Battle of "D" "You lying sack of shit!" Gram was furious with Amon. He did not go to visit Kiva, it was just an excuse. He was now on his back to meeting Kaiser. However, this time with the intention to kill. "Oh, is that complaining I hear? From a Demon no less?" Amon snarkily replied to Gram, not showing any regret for his decision. "You lied to your family, just for some ridiculous revenge trip?!". "A Demon is scolding me about lying and revenge. How hypocritical." Amon said "Why do you even care? Don't you want me to become stronger?". "Strength and foolishness has a thin line." Gram said "It is true...I am a Demon, but I am within you, and your thoughts have influenced me, unfortunately. As much as it disgusts me, it seems that being bonded with you has turned me...soft.". "Cute." Amon replied, nearing the entrance to Kaiser. Suddenly, Lucadra materialized infront of Amon, causing him to halt in place "Right, time to jump in. First off, I'd a slapped you silly if I could, but sadly, I don't have enough control." Lucadra said "But still. What are you doing? Going for revenge?". "I'm going to make sure they don't try anything again." Amon replied. "You're going to punish them." Lucadra corrected Amon "The last thing you want to do right now is leave survivors, right? May I remind...these people were like family to Nyx?". "...I've met groups like these." Amon began speaking, his tone becoming rather...crass "The ones that say they're "family", that they would die for one another. But it was all just a bunch of people being controlled by one motherfucker. I hit one of them, they all come after me. This is no different. I killed...members of their group, so they're bound to have revenge against me sooner or later. If anything, I'm just getting ahead of them.". "You'd come up with the dumbest excuses to kill them, won't you?" Suddenly, Amon struck Lucadra, only for her illusion to dissipate. As if he struck her reflection on water, become disorderly until it reformed. "Look into my head if you want then." Amon said, continuing to walk. "I'm not going to." Lucadra said "Just show me that protecting the people who help you smile is why you bother going after these people." Lucadra began to vanish as Amon walked further away "And that your family is your top priority. Even above the families of the deceased.". Amon approached the circular pattern on the ground, right where the entrance is. He raised his arm up, uttering "Black Arms..." Black Blood immediately exited through his old wounds, spreading around his body "Ouma!" Amon enveloped himself in a ragged, spikey, demonic armour, as he struck the earth with incredible strength, creating a large tower of dust to rise. He continued striking the earth, each time harder, as he literally tore through it to reach Kaiser. Amon broke through to Kaiser, and he began descending back down. It only took him a couple of minutes, but he managed to do so. He crash landed on the earth, but thanks to the protection of Ouma, managed to survive the landing, and shatter the earth at the same time. He got back up, his armour dissipating due to the time limit, and was immediately noticed. "Master!" Masamune called to Caeser, who sat on what can only be described as a throne room, comfortably watching a large monitor projected by a Lacrima in his room, seeing Amon landing "What shall we do?". "Simple." A smile crossed on Caeser's face, as he placed his order "Kill him.". "I'm here..." Amon began walking towards the gate, but his slow steps soon began to pick up, as his slow walk turned into him charging forth at full speed "GRAAAAAAAAAAH!!!" Amon shouted, as he covered his arms in Black Blood "Black Arms!" Amon cocked his arm, began and the moment he reached the gate, struck it "Black Dart!" The moment he struck the gate, a powerful shockwave erupted, effectively breaking down the metallic gate, and even the earth, causing debris to fly everywhere. However, a seal surrounding the actual guild stood in his way. "Grr...!" Amon began rapidly punching the barrier in his way with both arms, relentlessly trying to break it down. As he did, several mages gathered before the gate, preparing to attack Amon. They were all at the entrance of the castle, as it was they're goal to protect it no matter what, and not allow him to enter. As such, there was also a clear area for them to attack him with, without fear of attacking bystanders. Infact, a large block of the Kaiser village was evacuated, all those who cannot fight were sent into a safe house at the very corner of the area, far from this place. Cracks began to appear on the barrier, showing Amon's strikes were beginning to affect it "There it is!" Amon cocked his arm back a greater distance than before, even causing him to back away and remain on one foot, as he thrusted his arm forth "Black Dart!" Amon struck the barrier one more time, the impact shattered the barrier, causing it to dissipate, but also sent a powerful shockwave that reached the Mages, and raised a dust cloud. The dust immediately clear with the usage of Wind Magic by a Mage of the guild. As it cleared, the two factions two before on another. Amon stared at them, as they looked at him. No one moved, or did a thing, until... "Back away." Masamune called out, exiting from the castle "Go guard the master." Masamune ordered the Mages, walking through them. "But Masamune, it's best if we overpower hi-...". "I don't rely on such petty tricks." Masamune sounded irritated with the Mage who suggested such a thing "Go back inside. Now." Masamune ordered them once more, and they all abided that moment, going back into the castle. "...Amon, I..." Before Masamune could continue, Amon suddenly teleported before him, attempting to strike him with his claws. "You fucker!" Amon was visibly angry towards Masamune. The two began exchanging blows, Amon using his bare hands, while Masamune blocked each strike with both his sword and sheathe, unsheathing his sword in mere seconds to do so. Each time Amon's fist struck Masamune's sword, sparks few, and the sound of metal echoed throughout the cave. It all happened in such speed as well, appearing as only a few seconds to any normal onlooker. The two eventually split when Masamune charged his sword with lightning, forcing Amon to back away. "Keh!" Amon took a stance, different from his usual one. Unlike his typical boxing stance, he extended both arms forward, one lower than the other, with the palms of his hands facing Masamune, as his legs were a fair distance apart from one another. "Why did you come here...?" Masamune asked Amon, sheathing his sword, but still gripping it tight enough to prepare for another assault. "Petty tricks...! Were you also involved with it?! My family being sold out like a bunch of fuckin'...!" Amon's pupils became slitted as he questioned Masamune. "...I...It is difficult to explain." Masamune said, sounding visibly struggling with his words. He knew he had to choose his words carefully if he wanted to achieve anything "I was against it. I didn't wish to betray you like that. But, I had no say in the matter. So, all I could was...make sure Nyx didn't know, and...". "Don't fuck with me." Amon cut Masamune "You could have warned us. You could have helped us atleast leave. You could have literally done anything else!" Amon began to lose his temper. "Calm down. We don't need you losing yourself again." Gram warned Amon. Amon breathed in, calming himself down "My daughter almost got sold off as a slave, and died. Our pet probably protected her, since he found us bloodied and injured and lead us to her. Have you any idea the hardships they all probably went through? And for that, I can't forgive you." Amon made himself clear, he was here for revenge after all. For his family. "...I'm...I'm so-..." At that moment, Amon teleported before Masamune before he could finish, preparing to strike him with an open palm. Masamune retorted by blocking with his sheathed sword "Listen to me!". "Do you think a mere apology will erase the terrible memories you've given them?!" Amon began to break through Masamune's defenses, showing his strength was superior "You cannot redeem yourself in my eyes. You can only wish I won't have it against you, all the way to Hell!" Amon thrusted his free arm forth, attempting to strike Masamune with it, but Masamune released a spark of lightning that forced the two away from each other. "Fine..." Masamune said, clutching his sword's hilt with one hand, and the sheathe with his other "If you won't listen to me...then I'll have to stop you, here and now." Masamune prepared himself, as sparks of lightning began to emit from his being "I will show you the power of a Dragon!" Masamune declared, suddenly rushing towards Amon, vanish as he did. Only an occasionally burst of power at the ground indicated his location. Amon prepared himself for a frontal assault, but at the moment that the earth shattered before him, he felt a gash across his chest. As he looked down, he sat blood gushing out of his chest, but the wound was quickly closed with Black Blood clogging the open wound to stop the bleeding. "Urgh...!" Amon turned around, seeing Masamune, with his sword unsheathed, the blade in blood, and pointing directly at him. "A fast one again!". "Lightning Dragon's Stab." Masamune declared, as he thrusted his sword forth. As he did, lightning gathered around the blade, and the lightning soon shot from the blade in a straight line, in a blade-like construct, as Amon quickly sidestepped, narrowly dodging the electric blade, grazing his cheek as he did. The lightning blade reached the walls of the castle, where it dissipated. "Dragon Slayer...and lightning...!" Amon said, deducing what Masamune's magic is "Shit." Amon charged at Masamune, bearing his claws as he did "Time to put my training to use! First! Asura!" Amon thought to himself, as he recalled the training he had with Asura while he was healing. It was much more difficult because of his wounds, but he still trains. Mostly because he wouldn't leave Asura until she permitted that. "Black Arms!" Amon declared, as he drew closer to Masamune, lowering his right arm towards his abdomen, still an open palm, and in reverse, while his left arm extended towards Masamune, also an open palm. "Lightning Dragon's...!" Masamune sheathed his sword quickly, placing it against his waist, as he leaped forth to attack. "Asura First Lesson!" Amon firmly stomped his foot on the ground, stopping his left arm's extension to Masamune, as his right arm took charge, thrusting forth in a full arc, about to strike Masamune from above "Earth-Shattering Fist!" Amon's right arm shot forth at incredible speed, gathering momentum and air pressure onto the palm. "Kitetsu!" Masamune quickly unsheathed his blade, before Amon could even touch him. And when he did, he performed a full horizontal slash. He slashed Amon's stomach, but not with his blade. Infact, the tip just barely grazed him, but the sword unleashed a wave of lightning, slashing through Amon, and extending towards the sourrounding the area behind him. It left a circular crimson ring around around his stomach, which was quickly mended by the Black Blood, stopping the bleeding, but not the pain. Amon was visibly hurt, coughing blood, even feeling his movement be slightly paralyzed from the shock. Yet, he still continued with his attack, especially now when Masamune was wide open "He...he's still moving...?!" Masamune was shocked at Amon's monstrous endurance. True the lightning simply passed through him without truly cutting him in half, yet regardless, it should have paralyzed his movement long enough to allow an opening. "That's nothing...!" Amon struck Masamune with an open palm, as he did, Masamune crashed on the ground, as a shockwave emitted from the impact, shattering the earth even further "Compared to my mother's lightning!" And Amon has been shocked by far worse, but learned to endure something such as a shock of lightning, even though the Black Blood did have a major part in this. "Lightning Dragon's Rising Fang." Masamune declared, as an enormous bolt of lightning emitted from his being, striking Amon. It took the shape of the dragon, rising forth, all the way to the top of the underground layer. Its mere existence causing light post Lacrimas to shatter into pieces. As it reached the highest point in the sky, the lightning dragon fell back down to the earth, smashing down and unleashing a large burst of lightning in the area, tearing the earth and area with its lightning bolts striking everywhere. Masamune rose back up, looking around but seeing no sign of Amon. He quickly sheathed his sword, preparing himself, keeping his guard up. "You can still back away!" Masamune shouted "That wasn't my most powerful attack, and if you persist, I will kill you!" Masamune said to Amon, making it clear he had far more powerful attacks up his sleeve "Please...! Nyx actually considered you a good friend! When you vanished, she was upset she couldn't properly apologize!". "And who's fault is that?" Masamune suddenly turned around, to the source of Amon's voice, however, it was a ruse, as Amon immediately teleported behind Masamune, preparing to attack once more. He charged at Masamune from behind, his arm cocked back "Black Arms! Asura Second Lesson!" Amon struck Masamune's back with the back of his hand, emitting a shockwave through Masamune, causing the latter to cough blood from the shock "Three Realm Combo!" Amon immediately performed a full spin, kicking Masamune's back, emitting an even more powerful shockwave. "I didn't train day and night just to lose!" Black energy gathered around Amon's body, as he stomped his food on the ground, as he thrusted both arms forth. He struck Masamune's back one final time, as black energy shot forth from his arms, completely engulfing Masamune, in a similar fashion to the shockwaves. The black energy tore the earth, and struck the castle, leaving a hole through the wall. Amon breathed heavily, taking a fighting stance once more "Haaah...Haaah...I actually managed to pull it off...?" Amon referred to the black energy that was still emitting from his body like an aura. "Yes. It looks like the Black Blood mixed with your magic power excellently." Gram said, analyzing the situation "When that woman trained you, she taught you how to use your magic energy to create the neccesary boost to further strengthen your attacks. But, to think it'd result in such synergy. Still, that wasn't on the same level as her.". "Very well then!" Masamune's lightning shot forth, as he rose back up, a fair distance away from Amon, bleeding from his forehead "If you insist on this meaningless fight! Then I'll end it now!" Masamune unsheathed his sword immediately, pointing it at Amon "Dragon Slayer Secret Ar-...!". "That's enough!" Masamune was immediately stopped when Caeser called him, exiting through the castle's gate "I think I'll take care of it for now.". "Master, why are you here?". "Well, I have noticed something." Caeser clenched his hand into a fist, as Amon suddenly felt excruciating pain on the back of his right hand, forcing his Black Blood to fall back "Ah, so what I sensed was correct.". "W-...What the hell...?!" Amon then noticed the mark on the back of his hand, having a spiral-like shape and a shadowy structure "What is that...?!". "The Shadow God Mark." Caeser answered for Amon "It is the essence of Shadow God Slayer Magic. I placed a ritual on Nyx to activate upon her death, that the nearest person next to her would have the magic transferred to them.". "What?! Why would you do that?!" Amon shouted at Caeser, the pain in his hand only growing. "Because...it was such a waste on her." Caeser's words got to the two men. Masamune's eyes widened in surprise and shock, as well as denial at hearing those words, while Amon's simply widened in anger, his pupils becoming slitted even. "She was too weak as a soldier. She didn't master it. Honestly, it was a miracle she lived up to this point. But you, you have potential. As such, let me give you an offer." Caeser extended his arm to Amon "Join Kaiser, and I will make sure your family is safe.". "...Keh..." Amon stood back up, the pain in his hand no longer bothering him as much "You have some nerve asking me that, after you betrayed us, and then so calmly talk about Nyx like that...Was that all she was to you, a soldier?". "Everyone here is a soldier for this battle we wage for the w-...". "Fuck this world!" Amon interrupted Caeser, having grown sick and tired of his speech "I've grown tired of hearing about the world! If you're willing to use these idiots as chess pieces for your game, then fine by me! But if one of these idiots is Nyx, then you don't dare talk about her like her existence was insignificant!". "...Heh, it was." Caeser said, a grin across his face. "...! You...! Masamune! Are you really going to follow such a man?!" Amon shouted at Masamune, who was still stunned by his master's words "What was Nyx to you? Huh?!". "A...She was a sister...". "And you dare call herself a brother, when this man is just talking about her in such a fashion?!" Amon shouted at Masamune, as if scolding him. "What do you want me to do?!" Masamune snapped back at Amon "This man...practically raised me...! Raised us...!". "I want you stay there, and watch me dethrone this...king." Amon said, taking a stance once more, his Black Blood covering his arms once more "I will show the power of a Demon!". Dethrone The King "Dethrone me?" Caeser chuckled, amused by Amon's declaration "Oh, very well. Come at me then.". Amon instantly teleported towards Caeser, who simply stood in place unhinged. Amon threw a punch, heading to strike Caeser. However, his entire arm was stopped by pitch black chains, surrounding his arm "What?!" The chains apepared out of a magical seal. And soon, more chains entangled Amon even further. Both arms were chained, and were pulling him away from Caeser "Dammit...!" Amon tried teleporting, but he failed to do so. It was as if these were inescapable chains. "These are chains meant specifically for Demons. Do you believe yourself to be one now?" Caeser extended his arm forth, as a seal formed before him "Gladius Album." Caeser mattered, as a blade of pure wide energy emerged from the seal, shooting forth towards Amon. Amon couldn't dodge the blade on time, the chains being too strong and holding him down. The blade peirced through Amon, but not physically. Rather, it phased him, yet spiritually cut right through his very soul. "Gah...!" Amon fell on his knees, the sword still stuck through his chest. "That is a blade not meant to cut one's body. But one's soul." Caeser explained "Right now, you're spirit is dying. You don't have the will to stand or fight. This spell alone is enough to take down even the bravest and most loyal of soldiers!". "...I...Urgh...!" Amon could indeed feel himself getting weaker. He began to lose his strength, not even being able to lift a finger. He was truly becoming too weak to do anything. His vision was becoming blury, and his eyes slowly closed shut. "Amon!" A familiar voice called to Amon, causing him to open his eyes in shock. When he did, he saw Nyx, standing before him crying, slowly vanishing "Please don't die..." She said, as she completely dissipated, vanishing into thin air. "N-...N-...!" Amon was even struggling to say her name. But seeing her was the neccesary push he needed. He began forcing himself back up on his feet, despite the chains pulling him back "Grr...! N-...Ny-...!" Amon stood back up, trying to force himself out of these chains, staring at Caeser, with the clear intention to kill him. "Impressive...You still stand..." Caeser said, clapping his hands to the struggling Amon "Very well done. I praise you. I once again offer you to join us. I'll even help you learn Shadow God Slayer, and master it much better than Nyx ever co-...". "Don't say her name!" Amon reacted violently, his eyes beginning to glow crimson, his teeth becoming more canine "Don't talk about her in such a fuckin' loving manner! You don't deserve to! You, who doesn't consider her of any importance, has no right to even say her name!" The chains began to snap, almost freeing his arms, much to Caeser's surprise and shock. "I see you're going to be difficult!" Caeser extended his right arm forth, opening hand into a palm, revealing a mark of three eyes once more "Three Realm Eyes!" Caeser declared, an aura of magic aura firing from his very being "I don't even need to use neither Light nor Darkness Magic to defeat you! This spell alone is more than enough!". "Gragh...!" Amon was beginning to break loose from his chains, as Black Blood crawled onto his skin more and more, contorting his appearance to something demonic. "Heh." The apparition of Nyx appeared, unseen by everyone, as her form slowly changed back to Lucadra "I'll be here for...emotional support." Lucadra said, smirking "I'll let you have your revenge just this one time...because this guy has it comin' to 'em.". "Descend from your place in the Heavens. Arise from the dirt of the Earth. Awaken from the depths of the Underworld. I, whose sight radiates in all three worlds: Eyes of the Three Realms!" Caerser uttered the incantation, as three eyes once again appeared around Amon "Heavenly Seal!" The angelic eye closed, as a blinding light erupted, and soon after, all that was left was a white sphere with Amon sealed within it "Heh, I win once again." Caeser said, walking towards the sphere. "I shall take things from here." Suddenly, Marx teleported before Caeser, getting in his way "I'm afraid I can't have him join forces with you.". "What are you doing here? And...how?" Caeser questioned Marx, extending his arm towards the masked man. "Hehehe, I'm always watching when needed." Marx said "Do you really want to fight me?" Marx extending his arm forth as well, opening his hand into a palm. Suddenly, the sphere shook, as if struck with a powerful force. Everyone looked at it. It began to shook continuously. "Is he trying to escape?" Caeser deduced Amon was still well active within the sphere. "Grr...!!! Gwooooh...!!!" Amon roared from within the sphere, continuously punching the sphere from within, trying to break free. "Hehehe." Marx chuckled in amusement, putting his hands in his pockets and walking to the sphere "Well then, boy, I see you're not down yet. That's good." Marx got closer to the sphere. Amon should be able of hearing him now "Don't disappoint your-..." Before Marx could continue any further, the sphere broke open, as foul black energy erupted from within the sphere, forcing Marx to back up in surprise. "GWOOOOOH!!!" A black beast quickly exited the sphere, rushing towards Marx first. It bore its sharp teeth, striking him before he can properly react, and gnawing off half of his mask, even a portion of his face as well. Said beast was Amon, fully demonized. His skin was pitch black, his eyes glew bright crimson, his fingers became claws, and there was nothing left but a maddened beast. Marx covered the bitten part of his face and mask. It was a fairly small piece, about a quarter, nothing too serious, and with his face damaged as well, his identity remained hidden. "Hehe...you have Wendigo and Gram, do you not?" Marx said to the maddened Amon, who still had the mask piece inbetween his teeth "Best not eat that, boy. It'll hurt.". Despite his warning, Amon bit the mask, swallowing the piece. Suddenly, his eyes widened, as he began coughing. He fell on his knees, and violently coughed up blood "Guh...!" Amon was apparantly in pain, from merely eating that mask piece. "I told you so, boy..." Marx said, turning to face Caeser "Change of plans! I'll be doing a different job. Have fun~" Marx said, waving to Caeser, as he snapped his fingers and vanished. "What is this...foul energy?" Masamune was stunned, as a tower of black energy erupted from Amon's being, but it felt so evil, so demonic and inhuman in every possible way. "Haha...Hahahaha!" Caeser, on the other hand, was overjoyed "You broke free! Impressive! Now this battle is getting interesting!" Caeser praised Amon, unsheathing his sword "Now, time for the real fi-...!" Caeser was cut short by a fountain of blood suddenly gushing from his side. He looked, only to see his right arm, the one that unsheathed his blade, was gone "Eh...?" Caeser fell on his knees, shocked and speechless, but still smiling, albeit weakly. He looked to see Amon has vanished from his spot, but turned around to see where he went. "Grr...!" Amon stood close to Masamune. His entire being, however, was no longer human. He stood, taller than before, bulkier, and covered by the Black Blood, taking the shape similar to an armour, even possessing shoulder guard-like structure on both shoulders that extended to a sharper form. It was fused with his very skin, yet at the same time, not fully so. On the center of his chest, lied a white, ever changing circle of energy. His feet and fingers now possessed claws, but most distinctively was his face. He spat out Ceasar's right arm on the floor, turning to reveal himself. He possesed flat, elongated horns pointing forth, and his hair became longer, still white, but reached to the middle of his back, and his face was a clear contradiction to his entire black appearance. A white skull mask, with his eyes having an ever presence look of anger. Around his neck, his body was like a high collar. He possessed a dark, foul aura around him. "Haha..." Caeser weakly laughed, as he extended his arm at Amon "I'm not do-...". "GWOOOOOOOOOH!!!" The now demonized Amon roared, deafening everyone who heard it, and even causing the walls to shake and the windows to crack "GRAGH!!!" Amon charged at Caeser, who immediatey released an enormous beam of magic power. The beam engulfed Amon completely, and even tore a hole clean through the castle walls on both sides. "Haaah....Haaah...damn D-...". "Graaaaah..." Amon appeared behind Caeser, shocking him. Without a moment to waist, Amon thrusted his arm through Caeser's back, fully driving to the other side. Caeser wasn't quite dead yet, however. "Y-...You truly are...quite a spectacle...!" Caeser said, coughing blood, and struggling to speak. Amon lifted him up. Amon openned his skeletal mouth, as black energy gathered into a sphere, condensing to a small size. "I...suppose this is my end..." Caeser looked over at Masamune, who simply looked in awe "Any...last goodbyes...?". "..." Masamune had nothing to say to Caeser in the end. He simply let it all happen. "...Heh." Caeser let out one final bout, before Amon turned around completely, taking Caeser with him, and unleashing an enormous beam of black energy, point blank at Caeser. Caeser's body was completely engulfed in the black energy, as it tore through the gates and walls even further, travelling a great enough distance to strike the other side of the layer, the impact feeling like an earthquake's tremor. "Raaaah..." Amon breathed in. Caeser's body has completely vanished, leaving not even a trace behind. Amon turned to face Masamune, who stood up again, staring at Amon. "Can you...hear me?" Masamune asked the demonic Amon, but recieved no reply "...I figured as much. But...I know you hate me alot right now...and...I should as well...But after hearing him...seeing him like that...I feel nothing for mast-...No, for Caeser's death." Masamune said to Amon, sounding...broken "If Nyx were to see us now...she'd be disappointed in both of us for...varying reasons." He continued to speak, seeing no reaction from Amon "...I hope you can hear this because...I'm sorry...but I promise you, I will change everything. I will make this place better. The world...is perhaps truly impossible to fix, but this place isn't. I will take over as Guild Master! And I will fix the damage Caeser has done!" Masamune declared to Amon. Amon simply turned around, ignoring Masamune, teleporting away, leaving everything behind. Most likely something human remained about him, and he was heading back home to his family. Category:Fairy Tail: Vice Category:Highestbounty123 Category:Storyline